The Dreamcatcher
by bookmaniac34
Summary: When on a mission, Natasha finds someone who she never thought she'd see again. She was meant to kill her but, she made a different call. Follow the adventures of Catarina Romanoff as she journeys through the Marvel timeline and in the midst of everything, begins to get closer to her sister. Includes all Avengers. Set before The Avengers and continues through the rest of the series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Natasha POV_

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. I put down my book and opened the door to Clint, who wore that same cocky smirk that he always did. I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest. "What do you want?" He made a gesture for me to follow him. I quickly pulled on a sweater and ran to catch up with him. "What's up?" He shrugged. "Fury wanted to see us in the conference room, said he had a new mission," he said, his smile growing a bit. I rolled my eyes. "Do you have any idea what it is?" He shrugged in response. I opened the door to the conference room, where Fury was already waiting for us. He grabbed a file off of the table and tossed to Clint who caught it with one hand. "There's your target," he said. Clint's eyes widened. "It's really thin Fury," he said. "Even thinner than Nat's was," I turned towards him, snatching the file from his hand. I opened it up, it was only a quarter of a page full. All it had was a name. My eyes widened and I gasped as I read the name. Clint whipped his head in my direction. Director Fury gave me an apologetic look. I looked at Fury. "She's still alive," I demanded. Fury nodded. I gave him a death glare. "And just when were you going to tell me this?" He just looked down at the floor. "Wait, who are we talking about," asked Clint. We both ignored him. "Why are you sending me on this mission, you know that I'm by far the worst person you could actually send," I said, my voice rising to a shout. Fury sat down. "You're not going to be the one to kill her, Barton is, you're just there for backup." I shifted my glance so that it rested on Clint. He raised his hands as if the police just caught him. "I don't even know who we're talking about here, I didn't even get the chance to read the file." I sighed and nodded at Fury, confirming that I would go on the mission. He nodded back. I turned to face Clint, taking a deep breath. "Her name is Catarina," I said. "She's my older sister."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL," Clint shouted. "YOU HAVE A SISTER THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT!?" I nodded sheepishly. He sat down, barely missing the chair. "How, why, how?" I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, you'll meet her soon enough," he nodded slowly. Fury was clearly waiting to give his instructions. I gestured for him to continue. "Anyways as I was saying," he started. "Catarina also goes by her code name, The Dreamcatcher. She will be in D.C in order to assassinate the creator of the newly developed mutant cure, Dr. Fuller. Your job is to find her and terminate. Natasha, you have orders to shoot on sight." I nodded and gulped. That was honestly the last thing I needed today. "Dismissed, you leave in an hour," Fury finished. We nodded and left the room. I took a few deep breaths before heading to my room to gear up. I was ready in ten minutes when I heard a Clint knocking on my door. I opened it and he welcomed himself in. "Okay lemme get this straight," he said. "You have an older sister, who is an assassin like you were, and she's even better?" I nodded. "Yes pretty much." He collapsed on my bed. "I could barely get past you, what am I going to do now," he complained. I sat down next to him. "I know," I said. "She was always much better than me, while I was top of my class, she was the top of the school." He rolled onto his side. "Wait, just how old is she?" I thought for a moment. "Well she was four years older than me and I'm twenty-one right now so around twenty-five, twenty-six," I replied. "Basically the same age as you." He nodded and sighed. I checked my watch. "We should probably get on the jet now," I said. He agreed and we headed towards the Quinjet. I got on board before Clint an he joined me a few minutes after with his bow and arrow in his quiver. He started the engines and we sped off towards D.C. I sighed. Time to go and kill my sister.

* * *

I waited anxiously as we landed in a clearing just outside the lab. I had to stop myself from sprinting out as the ramp lowered and Clint and I stepped out. "I'll

go wait on the roof in case she comes by," he said. I nodded. "I'll be on the ground," I replied, pulling up my hood and gag so she wouldn't recognize me. I

ran around the building, peering around the corner. I saw a flash of red hair and recognized her immediately. _"_ Clint, I have a visual, I'm in pursuit," I said

quietly into my com. _"Good,"_ he replied _._ I quietly followed behind her as she rounded the building towards where we landed the jet. _She must've heard us_

 _landing,_ I thought. I stepped on a twig and she turned her head sharply to where I was standing. I melted into the wall, hoping that she didn't see me. She

turned and kept on walking towards the jet. I quickly followed close enough behind her in order to get a clear shot. I was about to pull my gun out of it's

holster when she turned around and punched me in face.

* * *

I felt a pang on my face as she hit me. I stumbled backwards, clutching my cheek. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough not to notice when someone is

following me," said Catarina. She kicked me in the knee. I quickly recovered and started throwing punches. She dodged most of them and kicked me in the

shin. I was distracted by all the pain when she punched my jaw. My head whipped backwards, throwing my hood off, revealing my red hair, the same shade

as hers. She stopped in mid punch. I used that opportunity to give her a kick to the stomach. She gasped but kept going. She tried to punch me in the face

again, but I blocked it and she used her free arm to grab the arm that I used to black and flip me onto my back. I groaned and tried to get up but Catarina

pinned my shoulders to the ground. I struggled to get out of her grip but she held it strong. "Now, show me the face of my attacker," she said, tearing off my

gag. She froze, recognizing my face and hair immediately. She stood up. "My dear little sister," she said. "Oh how you've grown."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Natasha POV_

I used Catarina's distraction and kicked her off of me. She stood up quickly and smirked. I rolled to my feet and brought up my fighting stance. She held up her hands and I gave her a confused look. Then, I went flying into the brick wall behind me. My eyes widened. She walked closer to me as I struggled against her force. "What, how?" She grinned. _"Nat are you alright,"_ I heard Clint say. I turned my head slightly so Catarina couldn't hear me. "You need to get to the far right of the building and shoot," I whispered into my com. It was silent before I heard Clint say, _"Alright Nat, I'll find you."_ I looked back to where Catarina was standing. She had an evil look in her eyes. She came even closer so that we were at hugging length. Her hands flew to my head and she closed her eyes. I gave her a weird look. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and gasped. She moved away from me so that we were at arms length. "Oh Natalia," she said. "That's not my name anymore," I replied through gritted teeth. "And what did you do with my head?" She cackled. "I just saw your greatest fear my dear sister, I'm not called The Dreamcatcher for nothing" she answered innocently. My eyes widened. "How?" She cocked her head as I gaped at her. _"Nat I see her, I'm taking the shot,"_ I heard Clint say. _"Keep distracting her,"_ I gulped, realizing that I had just missed everything that Catarina had just said. She had turned and started to walk away when one of Clint's arrows pierced her side, just under her ribcage. She screamed and collapsed on the ground as I rushed towards her, tears rolling down my cheeks. I cradled her body in my arms. "I'm so sorry Cat," I whispered. I felt Clint's hand on my shoulder as I cried for the first time in a long time.

* * *

I gazed down at Catarina again, her eyes were closed but she was still breathing and had a strong heartbeat. I set her body down on the ground and turned to face Clint. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I hugged him back when I suddenly got a brilliant idea. I pulled out of the hug. "Clint, remember when you were supposed to kill me but you let me live," I asked. He nodded suspiciously. "Well, why don't we just do the same for her, she's a fantastic fighter, even better than me." Clint hesitated. "I don't know Nat," he said. "Fury made an exception for you, I don't really think he likes it when I just bring in a target and tell him to give them a job." I sighed. "Come on," I said. "I got a second chance, she should too." He sighed. "All right then, but if Fury says she's out, then she's out." I smiled and hugged him happily.

* * *

 _Catarina POV_

My eyes fluttered open to reveal a bright white ceiling. Groaning, I sat up and looked around, my vision still a bit blurry. I realized that I was in a med bay. I hate med bays. I perked up when Natalia came into the room. "Oh good, you're awake." I nodded. "Where am I," I asked. She came forward, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You're in the med bay of a SHIELD facility," she replied. I groaned again. "Natalia I-" she shushed me. "It's actually Natasha now," she said. I smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, The Red Room, they all told me you were dead." Natasha nodded, tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I thought I almost lost you for good back there sis," she replied. I smiled more happily. "They brainwashed me before the mission. When your partner shot me, it wore off," I said. "I would never try and hurt you on purpose Nat, you know that." she nodded, a grin slowly spreading across her face. I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. She hugged me back. "I'd hate to break up this little reunion but I need to speak with Catarina," I heard someone say. I looked past Nat to see a tall man with an eyepatch standing there. Natasha turned around and nodded. "It'll be alright, he won't hurt you," she whispered. I nodded in reply and she stood up and left the room, leaving me alone with the man. He came a bit closer. "Hello Mrs. Romanova," he said. "My name is Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD." I tensed up a bit. "I know I can be a bit intimidating but just bear with me for a little longer," he said. I nodded, relaxing a little. "I'm here because your sister came to me trying to convince me to recruit you and I have to say, you are one of the best assassins in the world, even better than her." I nodded, a bit surprised that he wanted me to work here. Honestly, I was considering it. I could spend more time with Nat, and I wouldn't have to work for The Red Room anymore. "I will offer you a job here however, I cannot say that I nor the other agents will fully trust you. Not yet," he said. I bit my lip. "Well, do you want this job Catarina Romanova?" I thought for a minute before speaking for the first time to him. "Yes," I replied. He smirked and held his hand out. I shook it. "Welcome to SHIELD."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of the other things you might recognize.**

 **Ok so I know that I am updating pretty early but I just want to get at least two chapters out there before anything else. Please review!**


End file.
